Perfect
by SweetComplications
Summary: She was hiding from them, something she never did before. Her friends: Yugi, Tristan, Joey and Atem are worried but what can they do when they don't know what's wrong as Tea keeps hiding? Rated M for mature language and the bad things Tea does.


_Disclaimer: I don't own the song Perfect by Pink nor do I own the characters or story of Yu-Gi-Oh! They belong to their rightful owners._

_Elys told me it was Friend Day in Argentina so I came up with this. It's dedicated to all of my friends on here as well as the wonderful reviewers who are sticking by me (: I hope you enjoy this songfic!_

* * *

><p>Joey, Tristan, Yugi and Atem were staring at the burger shaped clock, each minute taunting them as they wondered when their friend Tea would show up. She was always the one to be here on time or be the first one there, to catch their table. When they arrived though, she was no where to be seen. They asked the waitresses if the blue eyed brunette ever showed up, but the waitresses told them no.<p>

"Where could she be? This isn't like Tea not to show up," Yugi muttered, worried over his childhood friend. Joey and Tristan's faces matched Yugi's, also worried over the only female in their gang. Atem's however, remained slightly stoic as he tried not letting the others see that he was also worried. Just then, Yugi's phone vibrated, alerting him that he had a text message. His hope soared when he saw that the text message was from Tea as he quickly read it.

_Something came up sorry. Maybe next time._

He sighed, showing the text message to Joey and Tristan, their hope fading.

"Dere's something wrong with her. We should find out," Joey suggested, obviously concern. This wasn't like Tea at all, being so cold towards the friends that have been with her since forever.

"We should wait for maybe a couple more days. It just could be from the stress of exams we just finished after all. She probably wants to catch up on her sleep," Atem suggested, causing everyone's attention to now be on him.

Everybody was silent, thinking if Atem's idea was good or completely insane. Tristan was the first one to answer. "As much I don't like that idea, we should probably do that."

* * *

><p>She wouldn't answer their text messages after she sent that message to Yugi. Tea just couldn't face them.<p>

_Made a wrong turn_

_Once or twice_

_Dug my way out_

_Blood and fire_

_Bad decisions_

_That's alright_

_Welcome to my silly life_

Not with all the things those people said. They haunted her too much, leading her to question if she was strong enough to dig her way out again from the decisions she made to escape the pain.

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood_

_Miss "no way it's all good"_

_It didn't slow me down_

_Mistaken _

_Always second guessing_

_Underestimated_

_Look, I'm still around_

She always thought it was just jealousy those girls were feeling. Tea knew that when Atem moved to Domino City after studying abroad in Egypt since he was in middle school, girls would consider him exotic or something like that. But when they first saw her talking to Atem, being the first female to, they automatically labeled her. Slut, whore, ugly, man-eater. Tea could make a huge book of all the names she was called as she knew the girls just wanted her to disappear but she showed them that she wasn't going to take their crap.

_Pretty, pretty please_

_Don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than _

_Perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please_

_If you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing_

_You're perfect to me_

Her friends' didn't know what was going on, Tea hid it from them. They had their own worries, she didn't want her to be added to them. After all, wasn't she the one who cheered them up when they were down?

_You're so mean_

_When you talk_

_About yourself_

_You are wrong_

_Change the voices _

_In your head_

_Make them like you_

_Instead_

_So complicated_

_Look how big you'll make it_

_Filled with so much hatred_

_Such a tired game_

_It's enoughI've done all I can think of _

_Chased down all my demons_

_See you do the same_

But lately, those words were breaking her self confidence. The insults seeped into her very heart, as if it was a sponge. Now everyday, the voice in her head repeated those words, even when she tried to tell herself it wasn't true but with no one to help her with this, Tea was weak. Her parents were now on a business trip and she'd been avoiding her friends. Tea now regretted telling Yugi, when he heard a girl insult Tea, that it was nothing and the girl must of thought she was someone else. Yugi was able to get rid of the loneliness he felt with Joey's help. Why couldn't she do the same?

_Pretty, pretty please_

_Don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like your less than _

_Perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please_

_If you ever, ever feel_

_Like your nothing_

_You're perfect to me_

Tea slowly got off her bed, walking downstairs to the fridge. She ignored the sting in her arms from the new 'scratches' on her arm. If her friends knew, they would declare that she would need at least one of them to be with her all the time, hiding all sharp objects. She picked up a beer that her parents kept in the fridge all the time. They always thought Tea wouldn't try it, seeing that she knew the dangers of alcohol. As she was about to take a few more sips, the door bell rang. She stumbled to the door, opening to find Atem, dressed in crimson red top and black jeans, standing there.

"Atem…What are you doing here?" Tea asked, quickly shielding her arms behind her back. She didn't need for him to see the way she let the pain out. However Atem saw the marks as he reached out to grab her wrists to pull her arms towards him. When she saw Atem's eyes grow wide at the marks, she turned her head the other way, now disappointed in herself.

_The world stares while I swallow the fear_

_The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer_

_So cool in lying and we try, try try_

_But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time_

_Done looking for the critics, cuz they're everywhere_

_They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair_

_Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time_

_Why do we do that? _

_Why do I do that? _

He led her to the bathroom, completely silent as he treated her 'scratches', ignoring the winces she made when he put the antiseptic on.

"I know why you've been hiding. The other day I heard some girls insulting you when you left the room. You should have told me instead of slicing yourself open and falling down the path to alcoholism. Don't say you haven't been drinking, I smell it on your breath. Do you know how much pain you put us all through? Yugi hardly smiles, Joey and Tristan don't crack jokes anymore and I-never mind," Atem said, his tone raising higher with each word he said until he went completely silent.

Something in Tea, snapped, her sapphire eyes narrowing. Here was a man, who never was insulted by anybody in school, getting angry at her. How dare he raise her voice at her!

"You don't know what it's like Atem! Being called those things day in and out, just because you are best friends with three guys and are nice to the new guy that every girl wants to be with! They find every little thing that don't like about you and try to make you see it as a flaw, destroying you from the inside out!" Tea yelled, snatching her arms out of Atem's wrists, getting away from him. She wasn't quickly enough though as Atem's hands now were upon her shoulders, keeping her standing in front of him.

"Why does it matter what they say Tea? You're perfect in the people's eyes that love you ever since you showed them kindness and acceptance! Tea you're the most perfect woman in my eyes!"

_Ooh, pretty pretty pretty, _

_Pretty, pretty please. Don't you ever feel_

_Like you're less than, perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever ever feel _

_Like your nothing, you're perfect to me_

_You're perfect_

_You're perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please. If you ever feel _

_Like you're nothing_

_You're perfect to me_

A faint blush colored Atem's cheeks as his grip on Tea faltered. Tea's sapphire eyes were wide with surprise. Never had she imagined hearing the man she secretly had a crush on telling her this.

"You think I'm perfect?" whispered Tea, afraid to hear Atem's answer being the one she didn't want to hear. 'Please don't say you don't mean it, please don't.'

Atem looked at her, his thumb now resting upon her cheek as he wiped away the escaping tears.

"You know I can't take lies Tea. Why would I say one to you?" Atem replied before he placed a tender kiss on Tea's forehead. "You're perfect."

"I hope we're not interrupting anything but we agree with Atem Tea. You're perfect," Yugi said, causing Atem and Tea to look at the doorway. There stood Joey, Tristan and Yugi, carrying food and games. They had huge smiles on their faces, their eyes avoiding bandages wrapped around her arms. 'I know if we say something about them, she may go back onto hiding again,' Yugi thought as they went all took a spot on the couches, laying the pizza out in the front.

"Yeah Tea. You're our friend, we know everythin' about ya. We still dink dat ya are da most perfect person we know. After all you have da perfect traits dat make you, you. Also it's because ya put up with us for so long," Joey said as he quickly dove into the pizza, despite Tristan's protests that they have to use paper plates instead of their hands.

"I think you guys are perfect too. Even though you get on my nerves a bit," Tea, sitting between Yugi and Atem, joked. Joey and Tristan pouted slightly causing Tea, Atem and Joey to laugh at them. The two's pouts became smiles, joining their laughter.

"I know that our friendship is perfect," Tristan replied, filling the room with more happiness as the boys were glad that they got their friend back.

* * *

><p><em>So I'm starting to like songfics :D <em>


End file.
